Bitten Fear
by Pippins Halfling
Summary: Hermione is learning how to become a vampire through trial and error. Pairing: Hermione/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **None of this happened. The only thing I own here is my storyline. Hermione is definitely not mine!

**A/N: **I wrote this a long time ago and had actually posted it... I never actually finished this story, so I thought I would edit it and try again. Enjoy!

**Bitten Fear**

A moan erupted from Hermione's lips as she turned the taps and dunked her head under the cool rush of water. When she came up for air, she twisted the taps to turn it off. She then studied her reflection in the mirror, noticing everything was blurring around the edges like an old, fading photograph. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her fingers tracing the new bite mark on her neck.

She wanted to examine the situation and see it from every angle. Does this… bite mean what… she thought… it meant? Her forehead crinkled as she tried to form more coherent thoughts, but everything kept fading in and out of sight. She grasped the bathroom counter as her knees buckled. Darkness met her eyes, and she was falling… falling…

Hermione opened her eyes to bright, fluorescent lights. She noticed she was lying on the tiled, bathroom floor, not being as disgusted as she should be by the predicament. Nothing looked quite the same; every color in the bathroom appeared sharper and fresher; it was like she never saw the world the way it was meant to be seen before.

Slowly, she sat up. The pain in her neck had receded. Her back hurt a little, but that was to be expected from collapsing on a tiled floor and sleeping there all night. Finally, she stood up and looked in the mirror.

As far as she could tell, she didn't look that different. The bite on her neck had lightened; with any luck, it would disappear eventually. She sighed and combed her hair with her fingers, pulling strands to cover more of her face and neck.

A knock came from the door. "Hermione?" her mom asked. "I want to grab some towels to put in the laundry. Could you open the door, please?" She did as her mom asked. Her mom didn't seem to notice anything different about Hermione as she walked into the bathroom, but Hermione did notice that her mom smelled different, enticing in fact. She smelled like food! Hermione yelped and quickly backed away from her mom, biting down on her lips. She decided she was just really hungry and went down to the kitchen.

She toasted an English muffin and buttered it. Her eyes widened when she bit into it—it didn't taste like an English muffin! It tasted like… like dirt with a side of mud! She grabbed a napkin and spat the vile thing out, nearly gagging in the process. Clearly, she did not like English muffins anymore. Sighing, she threw it in the garbage can. Maybe an omelet will suffice.

Her omelet came out a little messy in the end, but it did look edible. It smelled kind of rotten though, and she wondered if eggs could actually expire. She checked the carton, and the eggs were supposedly okay. She bit into it, and it was even worse than the English muffin. It tasted like a used diaper. Hermione's body began jerking as her body wanted to reject it by puking, but there was nothing in her system to puke up. For the time being, she concluded that she should avoid food.

She ran into her room and pulled out her wizard books. It was time to do some research on vampires.

5 reviews a new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill!

**A/N: **Okay, I lied… I'm posting after three reviews. I'm a softie.

_Music screamed. Bodies moved to a techno beat that never changed. A bar sat in the middle of the room, and the only person who sat there was a bushy haired brunette. She frowned at her virgin strawberry margarita. It was sour. Where was the sweet? _

_Hermione's fingers played with the sugar lining the margarita glass, occasionally licking the sugar off her finger. She sighed, and rested her head on her left hand and watched the nameless bodies dance._

_"Refill?" asked the bartender. _

_Hermione gave him a bored look before replying, "No, thanks. I was just leaving."_

_She stepped outside and felt the relief of cool, fresh air rushing into her lungs. The music from the club was faint now, which calmed Hermione's throbbing head. Techno wasn't much fun after awhile. _

_"Bored?" asked a voice behind her._

_She turned around and saw a tall, dark haired guy with pale skin. "Yeah," she replied._

_"Me, too," he said. "Too bad I didn't see you inside. I doubt I could be bored with such a beautiful lady in the room."_

_Hermione blushed and automatically began twirling her hair around her finger._

_"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding his hand out._

_She nodded, took his hand, and joined him in a slow dance, which clashed with the faint, fast music protruding from the club._

_"What's your name?" he whispered in her ear._

_"Hermione."_

_"Hello, Hermione. I'm Darren."_

_Hermione smiled. "Hello, Darren," she whispered._

_Darren smiled at her and stuck on his tongue. He then slid a fingernail down his tongue, causing blood to slowly seep out. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he actually was, but she never got the chance to get away as he held her close and fiercely pressed his lips against hers, giving her his blood._

The blinds were open. Sun seared her skin, and she felt as if she were slowly being cooked alive on a frying pan. She ran to her window and shut the blinds to darken the room. She turned on her bedroom light and looked in the mirror to see a bright red face staring back at her. From now on, she would remember to close her blinds before going to bed at night.

Angrily, she shook her bottle of sunblock. Tons of it oozed onto her hand, and she rubbed it onto every visible piece of skin. Then she wondered if there was a spell to create a magical sun block.

Happy with her stroke of brilliance, Hermione rushed to the books already spread out across her bedroom floor.

An hour later, she got her answer.

Don't forget to review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **None of this happened. The only thing I own here is my storyline. Hermione is definitely not mine!  
**A/N: **So, I've noticed people adding me onto their alert list, but no reviews… Here's an incentive to write a review: the 8th reviewer will make a brief cameo in the next chapter (just give me a name, and you shall appear!). Also, anyone have any other vampire problems Hermione could have? Thanks, xxx.

_On the train to Hogwarts._

"Hermione? You okay?"

"Hmm…?" asked Hermione.

"You okay?" repeated Ron.

"Yeah," lied Hermione. Her right hand kept shaking involuntarily, and the other prefects kept giving her funny looks.

"You know, Hermione…" started Malfoy. "People who use drugs often act this way when it's been a long time since their last fix." Malfoy smirked.

Hermione glared at him, and went back to looking out the window. Her right hand, however, was still shaking.

McGonagall said something that ended the prefect's meeting, and Hermione sighed with relief. Before she could leave the compartment, Draco called her name.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around to face Malfoy.

"You do realize we're sharing a dorm this year, right?"

"Hmm…?"

"Ms. Know-It-All finally lost her touch?" joked Malfoy, cocking his head to the side in mock sympathy.

"Get to the point."

"We're both Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Oh," said Hermione as she furrowed her eyebrows. Her memories came to her in flashes… ten owls flew into her house with letters this summer… one was official… a white owl… a red envelope on the kitchen counter… her mom opening it, slitting her finger against the edges… blood… the aching in her throat growing stronger… Hermione remembered that she never read the letter because she had to plug her nose and run out of the room in order not to make a meal out of her mom. By the time she came back, she had forgotten all about the red envelope. That was a really bad day.

Malfoy looked at her oddly, as if waiting for more, but, Hermione's mind was preoccupied. He watched her walk away and found himself wondering what she was going on inside her head. She wasn't so focused today, and that was unusual. Draco would find it hard to torment someone that was slowly changing from a muggle robot to a normal witch. Bugger. And he'd be sharing a room with her, too.

Back in their own compartment, Harry, Ron, and Ginny kept giving Hermione strange looks. They realized she wasn't listening to anything they were saying and started talking freely about her.

"Do you think she's on drugs?" croaked Ron, considering it was Malfoy who suggested it.

"It's not like Hermione to be on drugs," replied Harry.

"She never did come to the Burrow this summer," said Ginny. "Maybe that's why she didn't come?"

Harry shook his head. "She said it was her last summer with her parents. She wanted to spend time with them, remember?"

"Maybe… Maybe she said that because she could use drugs more at home and not get caught." Ginny said. Ron playfully punched her in the head, commenting on how stupid that suggestion was.

"I still don't think it's like Hermione to use drugs," Harry said quietly, watching Hermione's shaking hands. Both of her hands were shaking now. Through all this, Hermione was still gazing out the window. For all he knew, she really could be listening to them right now, but she didn't acknowledge anything they had said if she was.

Hermione came to a painting depicting a dark sky with a full moon, with a witch riding her broom in the distance. It was a cliché depiction of what muggles think of when it comes to witches and wizards. The witch saw Hermione and rode closer to her. "Password?" she screeched.

"Wizengamot."

The painting swung open, and Hermione stepped through the doorway. Warmth hung around her from the crackling fireplace. Walls were draped in all the school colors and mascots, and the chairs looked squashy with love and comfort. Hermione glanced to her right, and saw a door with her name on it. She smiled to herself, knowing she had a room all to herself this year. Subconsciously, she touched her fading bite marks as she walked into her room.

_He finished giving her his blood and placed his lips on her neck, sinking his fangs in, and took a long drink._

_"You're fully converted," he whispered to her when he finished._

_Hermione's eyes glazed over him without recognition. Darren laughed to himself and reached into her purse. His hand came out with a small card and waved a taxi over. "Take her here," Darren said to the taxi driver, pointing at the address on the card. He gave Hermione a patronizing pat on the head for being a good sport and shoved her inside the taxi._

Hermione laid on her bed and found patterns on the ceiling that weren't really there. A rabbit; a boy; a flute.

She had Herbology first thing tomorrow morning, and her brain went frantic at the thought. She couldn't find any spells that could magically block out the sun that summer. Her mom just thought Hermione's skin had grown extra-sensitive. Hermione came to Hogwarts with a trunk full of sunscreen. Of course, she had magically shrunken them.

There was a tiny problem with muggle sunscreen, though. Vampire skin absorbed it faster than a kid gobbling popcorn at a movie theater, and she had double Herbology tomorrow.

She groaned. It didn't seem like she could avoid coming out of Herbology without turning red as an apple, or even coming out at all. She didn't test her new vampire-skin against the sun for more than half an hour at a time, and that was excruciating enough.

Perhaps it was time to consider dropping Herbology.


End file.
